


Mystery Song Three

by DanyelN



Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Established Relationship, F/M, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: This is part of a short series of ficlets based on a Mystery Christmas Song. This particular ficlet is a Victorian-ish era AU based on a classic Christmas song.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Mystery Song Three

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a short series written for the Jaime/Brienne Online 2020 Advent Calendar. You should all go check it out to see some awesome manips and art and fic and other cool bits of creative love for Jaime/Brienne.
> 
> OK, here's the deal these ficlets will all be based on Christmas songs. I will not be divulging which song though, that is for you to guess. I will come back around Christmas to tell you what the songs were and share a link where you can listen.

Jaime sat comfortably by the fire with a warm drink while Brienne went through the day’s post. 

  
She held up one fine white envelope, “Jaime, we’ve been invited to a house party at Winterfell for Christmas. We have not seen Sansa and your brother for several months, shall we go?”

  
He was torn, he loved his baby brother but he hated the damn north and that is the sentiment that came out of his mouth in reply.

  
Brienne raised an eyebrow taking in his true feelings through his expression. She moved closer to him on the settee, “Imagine how cozy a nice sleigh ride would be Jaime, just the two of us out in the cold air bundled up in furs staying close to keep warm.”

  
She didn’t miss the gleam in his eye as he appeared to reluctantly agree to the trip. “I’ll go write to Sansa now.” she kissed him lightly as she got up to go to her writing desk.

****

The trip to Winterfell took a little longer than usual due to the weather. They traveled in the carriage rather than on horseback for most of the trip because of the cold. They were currently snuggled together on one side of the carriage with their legs stretched out and covered with a warm lap robe. Brienne’s head rested on his shoulder and he was sure that he was perfectly content.

****

Sansa and Tyrion were in the courtyard to welcome them when the carriage finally rolled into Winterfell’s main gate. Jaime had cursed the last day of travel, they should have stopped to obtain a sleigh instead of stubbornly trying to carry on in their carriage. The carriage that got stuck in the snow every few miles. He was thrilled to have finally reached their destination and jumped down to greet his brother and good-sister.

****

A few days after their arrival, the morning dawned bright and crisp. Remembering Brienne’s enticement to this trip with a smile, he rushed off to find Sansa before Brienne awoke. By the time he returned to their chamber with their breakfast, all the arrangements were made. After they broke their fast Jaime told her to dress warmly as he had plans for today.

  
Within the hour they were both snuggled close together in the beautiful old Winterfell sleigh with bells adorning both the sleigh and the harnesses on both horses. Sansa had made sure they were well provisioned, with hot bricks at their feet and warmed fur robes covering their laps. There was also a small basket stuffed with a lovely repast being kept warm by yet another brick.

  
They set off out the gate and through the gardens heading toward the open fields that surrounded Winterfell. The fields were a beautiful expanse of smooth white snow. Jaime took a moment to look at his lovely wife, her cheeks were glowing with the cold and she looked beautiful in this light.

  
After a while Jaime let the horses have their head and grabbed Brienne’s hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it through her glove. “I am so glad you convinced me to come here Brienne.” She merely smiled at him sweetly before leaning in to kiss him. 


End file.
